DatSuperAdmin Wiki
:For a gallery of photos of Jai, see Jai Williams/Gallery. |birthplace = Hobart, Tasmania |residence = Glenorchy Lower District. Hobart, Tasmania |nationality = Australian |occupation = Youtuber, Administrator Founder of NorthWest, Inc. Co-Founder of NorthWest, Inc. https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrAdtSoxVfvFUvc2i9F4XJA |yearsactive = 2008 - present |twitter = (@JaiWilliams10) |youtube = DatSuperAdmin (JaiWilliams11) |twitch = |instagram = |facebook = (@Gs)] (official) ht (personal) |deviantart = |tumblr = |wikipedia = https |other = https (LinkedIn) }} Jai Williams, '''DatSuperAdmin, also known by his nickname VULCAN, is an Australian YouTube Content Creator, Live Streamer, and Administrator who has a fairly popular server co hosted by his best friend Nicky Peters. Jai's first and most popular channel is DatSuperAdmin, a hub in which he and several other content creators upload videos about Gaming. Jai himself hosts DatSuperAdmin, with some other small Youtubers sometimes appearing in his videos. He normally only posts Gaming videos, which he posts with sometimes reviewing the core aspects of games, including their lore and sometimes making a quick theory. Jai was born in Hobart, Tasmania as an only child and grew to love two arts: video games and photography. He graduated Primary school at the top of his grade. In high school he is currently going to Montrose Bay High. Where he met Content Creator Caleb Jenkins.Jai had some decent success as a Administrator for Emerald Networks, a small 100+ Minecraft and Discord server. But quit as the server hostee waws financially struggling and rarely paid the staff. During this time, Jai watched an episode of Youtubing and the successes of it, which inspired him to start DatSuperAdmin originally as a means of adding something new for him to do. Meanwhile his own network, NorthWest Network slowy started building a small community with about 50 people. Now needing staff Jai recruited a few select friends to assis in moderation and administration on the 2 servers. It was during this time he met co-host of DatSuperAdmin, xXNicky227Xx and they started a very close relationship with each other. Jai and Nick are best friends to this day. The NorthWestNetwork closed on the 11/3/2017 due to budget restrictions and players loosing interest, speculation has confirmed another network is in the works, but has been for over a year, so completeness of this new network might not be any time soon. As of late 2017, DatSuperAdmin has acquired just over 1 hundred subscribers and has exceeded 1000 views. Jai has often collaborated with other YouTubers who use his channels as a platform for their videos. Such YouTubers include Ghetto Jew,Furixo, and xXNicky227Xx. Biography Jai lawrence Gorden Williams was born on April 15, 2003 in Hobart, Tasmania to Angela Williams and Chaunsy Bell. (Both Deceased) Channel Format Jai's videos usally play, react and will often speculate and theorize on games. Video Style The videos on his channel are usally video games with a webcam on the top left corner with Jai often using profanity and making bad jokes. Other Appearances None Found. Trivia Nicknames and aliases Category:Browse